


The Shade Between

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Bonding, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Female Characters, Flirting, Friendship, Getting Together, Horror, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Manipulation, Modern Era, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pain, Panic, Pining, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Roughness, Secrets, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: “It’s just a quick tour. Just be sure to avoid a few places,” he lowered his voice as he said this, looking at you with a stern look. His hazelnut hair darkened his eyes as he bent over. “You know which ones.”Your manager asks you to give a tour to some potential investors. A certain ghoul makes an unwanted appearance.





	1. The Facility

    “I need your help. I have to dredge up some documents," the man before you smirked as he made air quotations around the words have to and documents. "We have been through all the certifications and budget hoo-ha, just the tour is left."

    “Why do I have to do it?”

    “Because I don't want to-” his russet eyes were unmoving, “-and we always pull in more investors when you are here."

    “Fine. We'll have to have Kaneki cover the front for me, I guess. Hopefully he can hold down the fort until I return,” you sighed, a faint smile on your lips.

    “It’s just a quick tour. Just be sure to avoid a few places,” he lowered his voice as he said this, looking at you with a stern look. His hazelnut hair darkened his eyes as he bent over. “You know which ones.”

    “I know, Nishiki."

    “Oh, and your friend is among the investors today.” At your questioning look, he continued, “Tsukiyama Shuu.”

    “What?! Are you serious? Why?”

    "You act like I invited him here."

    "He wants to invest?" Your eyes narrowed with suspicion as you walked around to face him. "Why?"

    Nishiki walked beside you, escorting you through the corridors to the back. His voice was thick with sarcasm, "Because he wanted to be involved with something that has brought him so much joy… or maybe it was just to get close to you."

    "Gross."

    "Do be polite. He is a hideous person but he does have money and we always need more funding," he chuckled as he pushed you through the double doors with a silent good luck on his lips, disappearing before the group of men turned to face you. 

    "Magnifique! She has arrived!" You resisted the severe urge to roll your eyes as you spotted Tsukiyama in the middle of the crowd. _What an eyesore._ He was wearing a black and red plaid suit. Plaid. With a matching tie. Which was also plaid. So much plaid, in fact, that you were surprised that he was wearing simple black shoes. The sad thing was the lack of black in the red and black plaid. This was more of a red and orange plaid with a few black lines thrown in as an afterthought kind of plaid. _Plaid._

    "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Thank you for coming out here today. I know that the drive is long and we appreciate you taking time from your busy lives to accommodate us. First, I want you to know that we are very serious about what we do. For the workers here, it is not just a job but a way of life. Since many of the employees live on site it makes it feel as if this is a neighborhood community rather than a business. Let's continue this way while we walk.”

    You motioned for the small group to follow you. There was seven men including Tsukiyama and they were all in suits with a no-nonsense attitude. All except for Tsukiyama, of course, who hovered as close to you as possible without touching. His eyes glazed as he sniffed your hair. You leaned close, scolding him with a forceful whisper, "Stop!"

    "How long has the company been running?" The man in the blue suit peered from behind his horn-rimmed glasses. 

    "We have been working unofficially since the end of the human/ghoul war. Officially, however, this is our second year."

    "Is this the only facility?" The man in the blue suit questioned once more. He seemed to be the one the others looked to. He was the one that needed to be convinced. If you could pull his favour, the others would follow. 

    "In this district, yes. We have set up several buildings in other districts, though none of them are as large or intricate as this one. This is the main headquarters, but if you wanted to see the others we can set something up," you smiled as you reached the end of the corridor stopping at a row of filing cabinets. You pulled out one of the draws, grabbing a handful of ear pieces. "From here on out, we want to be connected with these. We will be able to communicate even if it gets loud. Also there are hard hats on the right side of the wall on the other side of the door. Please adorn one."

    "Is this going to be dangerous?" Blue suit questioned, securing his ear piece before grabbing a hard hat. 

    "Usually, no. But safety first!” Your smile was the product of kissing ass for years in a thankless job that went nowhere. You could tell it was working as you tilted the hard hat in the perfect position. _Dazzle them. Make them eat out of the palm of your hand._ Your MBA came in handy, that was true, but it was your people skills that you used the most in this job. Men were easy. Simple minded. It didn't take much to bring in investors. Even with Tsukiyama here you were confident this would yield a positive outcome. 

    "Afflitto. This will not do," Tsukiyama cried sliding a hand along the curve of his fringe, trying to smooth it back out. "This doesn't go with this outfit at all!"

    "I don't think much of anything would go with that outfit, Shuu.” You regretted the words as soon as they left your lips. This was the usual banter that you used with him but right now you were in the middle of a business tour. 

    "Hurtful," he pouted, turning toward the other men for support. You were surprised when blue suit burst out laughing. 

    "We were all thinking it," he chuckled, wiping away a tear, "I'm glad that you are not a weak person. Are all the employees like you?"

    "They have to be strong to do what we do. The company only hires employees who are trained in several martial arts. They also have to pass a psychological evaluation. There are many requirements for employees that are not ghouls. It is a little easier for employees who are ghouls themselves, but only slightly.” You regained your confidence as you continued through the warehouse. The room was filled with crates. You didn't bother to mention what was inside. "It is important for the wellbeing of every employee that each individual be as disciplined as the next. It may be cliched but it is true. You are only as strong as your weakest link and in this type of work, it can mean death if we are not all vigilant." 

    You continued the tour with few interruptions. The layout was simple. Walking through the front doors led to security. Depending on whether you were a new or returning customer you would go through two different sets of security. From there they came to your desk, at that point you collected anything that was missing and lead them to the waiting room. You were the face of the company, the one people associated with the group but you were also the one who had to put out fires and fix any mistakes made. Technically, Nishiki was your superior. In rank and pay, at least. Unofficially, however, you were the one in charge. 

    You didn't like to think about what happened after your part was done, yet here you were giving the tour. _Nishiki better buy me lunch for this._ After the wait was over, the customer was led to a private room. You were showing the group one of the rooms now. 

    "I know it seems simple, and it is. That is because it is easier to clean up this way." This room was beige. There was a dark blue, wooden chair in the middle of the room and on one side there were chains. On the wall connected to it were various weapons hanging on display. "This is just one type of course. There are different room for different guests. It all depends of the client and the sacrifice."

    "I assume this is for the criminals? You wouldn't put the terminally ill ones in here?"

    "No. Anyone who is willing is treated with the utmost respect. Just because they are willing doesn't mean they should be in anymore pain.” You slid your fingers across a large blade with a playful smile. "However there are some who like to be treated a little differently. We have all kinds of product. Plus, we are always willing to improvise when necessary. Depending on the price, there isn't too much we can't do."

    "I like the sound of that.” Blue suit looked you up and down with hunger he didn't bother to hide.

    You gave his hand a playful tap. “Sorry to say, but I am not on the menu." 

    You continued the tour, flirting with blue suit as you presented the highlights of the facility before stopping in front of more security. 

    You waved your credentials toward them with a nod and they opened the doors. They already knew you were coming through with a group today. 

    "This is a treat - a hotspot. It's easier to show than tell."

    You beckoned them all inside. It was dark but you could hear shuffling. You were not alone; others were already inside. The only light was coming from a glass window that allowed the group to see inside a room similar to the one they had visited before. There was someone tied up in this room and they were covered in blood. A ghoul was standing next to them, blood dripping from their mouth. 

    "This is the last stop, gentlemen. This is what I call the Entertainment Room. There are ghouls that like to be watched while others that like to watch. This is where I leave you. Unfortunately, I must break away and attend to some business but please take advantage of this amazing scene and use the facilities to your hearts content."

    Once you were out of the room, your pace quickened until you had turned down several corridors. When you were certain you were safe, you slid down the wall and sighed. You hated sleazy businessmen. You hated them more than ghouls themselves. When you got home you would need a scolding hot shower to wash away the stench of desperation. 

    "Here you are!” The familiar voice brought you back as you looked up at the man in the plaid suit as he stared down at you. His lips were curled up in a smile yet his eyes looked cruel. 

    How does one begin to describe Tsukiyama Shuu? Tsukiyama is selfish, eccentric, and cruel. He is a merciless predator. He is one of the most intelligent people you knew, however his poor control over his emotions often led to sticky situations. He has countless personality flaws yet he’s loyal to a fault; at least once he decides you are a friend and not a foe, that is. He has questionable fashion sense yet his confidence allows him to pull off even the most ridiculous outfits. If anything, he is an obsessed anti hero. 

    He pulled you to your feet, grabbing your waist and pressing your back against the wall with his hips. "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

    "Why would I do that?"

    "I wonder…” His hand was in your hair, stroking your head gently. It would have felt loving if not for the look of animosity in his eyes. "You are always keeping me at arm's length. What would you do if I bought this whole damn company?"

    "I told you I can't mix business with pleasure."

    "So you at least admit that it is pleasure," he smirked as he bent down to nibble on your neck. "I like our little game of cat and mouse, but my patience is wearing thin."

    Tsukiyama Shuu - the eccentric man with the violet hair. _The shade between purple and blue._ He is a merciless predator and right now he has his eyes on you. 


	2. Stronger Than Coffee

    “Stop it.”

    “And if I don’t?” He growled with an intense fury, causing you to slink back against the wall as if you were trying to fall right through to the other side. His eyes were pitch black now with blood red pupils. The veins were creeping further outside of the eye socket with every passing moment, more red encompassing his face.

    You swallowed hard. “Not here.”

    “But if I let you go, you will surely find another excuse.” He bent down, breathing in your scent. He was different than usual. He wasn’t his usual eccentric self. He wasn’t playful. No, he was terrifying. He noticed your eyes as they wavered, searching for an escape route. “No one is coming. Isn’t that why you picked this spot? You know where the dead spots are, correct?”

    If you got out of this you needed to beef up security. When - when you got out of this. Although he was right; this was indeed a dead spot. There were no cameras in this corner and no reason for employees to come down this corridor on a daily basis. It was a backup storage room, or rather, a backup of a backup and didn't receive much attention. You knew this because that was how you created it. There were a few obscure places in the facility that were set up for personal moments. You didn’t have the luxury of being seen as weak. By anyone. 

    “Let me go, Shuu.”

    His smile was cruel as his grip tightened, pinning your arms to your side as his lips brushed across your neck. The playful nips became more painful. If you don't stop him soon he very well may take out a chunk of your flesh. You noticed the blue swirls starting to spiral out from behind him. His kagune was making an appearance. You stopped worrying about losing mere flesh. If you didn’t calm him down, he may very well take your life. You began running through your options in your head. You were strong: you knew several types of martial arts, as was required of all employees of this company. Tsukiyama also was well versed in the martial arts, not to mention the fact that he was a ghoul. It was a no brainer. You were not scared of ghouls and would fight until the death when needed, but you had been rushed out to guide the tour and didn’t have any form of protection in your possession. If it was anyone else, you would fight despite the odds yet with this man, this _ghoul_ , you had a better idea. 

    The fist you had held clenched by your side fell limp in Tsukiyama’s arms. He tensed but he didn’t stop devouring every inch of your neck. As his tongue trailed along your jugular vein you let out a soft moan. This time he stopped. He looked down at you, letting go of your left hand to grab your face when you started to turn away. The red veins in his eyes were starting to retract back within his skin as he continued to study your face. You chose this moment to look up at him from beneath your lowered eyelashes as you parted your lips in invitation. 

    "Giocoso," he whimpered against your mouth as he engulfed your body, pulling you against his firm chest. His hands roamed against your skin before cupping your ass and squeezing tight. He threw his head back and hollered, "Tres bien!” 

    "Shuu-" you wrap your arms around his neck as you stood on the tips of your toes, bringing his head down to your own, "-kiss me." 

    He doesn't hesitate. He doesn't disappoint. You start to wonder what your original plan was as his tongue dances with grace within your mouth. You knew you couldn't outrun him and he was stronger than you. He tasted sweet. You needed to get away from this monster. This monster whose tongue was once again trailing your jugular. This time he was taking turns between your mouth and your neck. Your hands were scrunching up his violet hair, your own body was betraying you as a moan escaped your lips. That's when his tongue travelled to your ear. 

    "Oh, God," you murmured against his honey-scented hair. He nibbled on your earlobe and you forgot that you had a plan at all, digging your teeth into his chest. You had unbuttoned his plaid jacket and were in the process of pulling his shirt up when you heard footsteps coming around the corner. Your voice was husky as you tried to keep cool, "Stop. Someone is coming."

    "Sorry to interrupt but I need your assistance in the room.” The familiar voice brought you back to reality as you pushed a hand against Shuu's chest. He wouldn't let go of your ass as he continued to fondle your neck with his tongue. You turned your head to look at the russet haired man as he pushed up his glasses with a smirk. "I wouldn't ask but it is kind of urgent."

    "Which room?"

    " _The_ room."

    " _The_ room?"

    " _The_ room."

    "Why can't you do it?"

    Nishiki raised his hands and shook his head. "Nope. Not it. This is all you, sweetheart."

    "This is bullshit, Nishiki. You can't send me into that room again. I am _your_ employee. You should be doing this kind of stuff, not me," you spat through clenched teeth, both hands now pushing against the man refusing to let you go. 

    "I am simply delegating. That's what great managers do." 

    Shuu's grip tightened on your ass, causing a gasp to escape your lips as your eyes pleaded with the redhead for assistance. "Can't we compromise? We can both visit the room today."

    Nishiki smiled knowing you were cornered now in more ways than one. "I mean, if two people were to go into the room, it wouldn't be necessary for it to be done right this minute. I guess I could see if there is anyone else who is willing to help you and come back?"

    Your features distorted into a scowl as you mouthed the words 'fuck you' before sighing, "I'll do it." 

    "Great! You are the only one who has survived the room, after all. I need you to go there now. It seems there is a bit of a... situation."

    "A situation?"

    "A situation." 

    "What? What happened?" You asked, impatience dripping on your lips as you continued to struggle with the violet-haired man whose lips were making their way down your shirt. 

    "It's best to show you," he snickered as his light blue kagune swirled around his right leg in warning. "Tsukiyama, I need my employee back. Do you mind?"

    Before Shuu could reply you were surrounded by blue as you were pulled to Nishiki with abrupt speed. Shuu's eyes were filled with rage. 

    "Rubato!"

    "Do we need to call security?" 

    "No need.” His smile did not reach his eyes as he put the plaid suit back to its original form. "We can continue our conversation later." 

    "Yeah, just don't wait up. She could end up spending days in the room. If she makes it out at all." He waved, turning his back on the confused man as he led you away before dropping his voice to a whisper, "The room scares the shit out of me. You owe me. Don't talk back. Just take care of it."

    You rolled your eyes. "Fine. I will do it, but I am going to need something stronger than coffee."


	3. Keeping The Devil At Bay

    The russet haired ghoul stood with both hands planted on the desk as he looked down at you in silence. His eyes held slight impatience as he waited for you to break the silence. The only sound in the room was the sound of your fingers on the keyboard as you continued with your substantial workload. Your fingertips brushed against each letter with swift speed as you ignored the exaggerated sigh that erupted from Nishiki’s lips. You also ignored the flash of red waves as his head hit the table. You knew what he was going to say, what he was going to ask, but you were waiting for him to get on his hands and knees first. There was no way you were leaving this desk without a heartfelt request from this man who pretends to be your superior. 

    Nishiki lifted his head with a pout on his lips, “Do I really need to ask?” When you did not look up from the laptop he continued, “I beseech you, fair maiden! Please assist me with this beastly matter.”

    “That’s your attempt at begging?” You chuckled, closing the laptop before crossing your hands over your chest, “Isn’t this the second time this week you have made me deal with ‘beastly’ matters? I already took care of the room for you as well. I think you need to muster up a little more gratitude there.”

    “I see where you are going here, but I _really_ don’t want to waste too much energy on this. What do you want?”

    “I want a raise.”

    “Not within my power.”

    “I want shorter work weeks, these 12/14 hour days are killing me!”

    “If you can get everything done, you can leave when you like.”

    “Then stop giving me so many responsibilities.”

    “Negative. You knew your job description when you signed up.”

    “You mean _your_ job description?” You raised your left eyebrow in a smirk.

    “You are here to assist me,” he returned the smirk, and raised you a chuckle. “You are here to do anything and _everything_ I need you to do.”

    “Everything you don’t want to do.”

    “Affirmative.”

    “Fine, then I don’t want to go into the room ever again.”

    “No can do, sugarplum.”

    “Are you even trying to make me happy?” You stood up, smoothed out the tight gray pencil skirt you had decided to wear today and started to make your way toward the staff exit. “It’s about time for my break.”

    “Wait! Please, I can get you an assistant.”

    “An assistant? For an assistant?” When he nodded with immense hope in his eyes behind his thin black glasses, you couldn’t help but want to destroy his short-lived happiness. “You can afford an assistant for the assistant but you can’t afford a raise for said assistant?” 

    “That is correct.” His matter of fact attitude caused your eyes to narrow. He knew that you knew the budget, he had pawned it off on you as one of your numerous tasks. He knew that you knew this, yet he decided to lie to your face with his next comment. “We can’t afford any new employees. It would need to be an intern. So don’t get on my case about raises. I am not a miracle worker here.”

    You stared at him for a moment, giving him time to get his facts straight. He decided instead to stare at you with a tight smile in place. He seemed to think this was enough. “I’m going on break.”

    “Wait. I-”

    “Legally I am allowed breaks, am I not?”

    He looked flustered as he spat, “Of course!”

    “Good. Since you haven’t given me a reason to stay, I will be back after lunch.” You smiled, your eyes widening just enough to feign innocence, “Good luck!”

    “Wait! I will submit a request for a raise.”

    “And?”

    “And?”

    “A raise and I want an intern.”

    “What?!” You started to turn. “Okay! Okay. I can have an intern here by this afternoon.”

    You grinned as you pat him on the back, “That’s what I like to hear.”

    “Yeah, yeah,” he growled, motioning for you to go out the front entrance. “Just take care of him. He is creating an epic scene in front of new, potential guests and long term customers.”

    “Isn’t that what he does best?” You sighed, rolling your eyes as you parted with the russet ghoul and walked up to security. They knew straight away what you were there for and led you toward a conference room. The bulky guard didn’t bother to stick around for idle chit chat, walking back to his post as soon as he showed you which room the troublemaker had been placed in. You hesitated at the door, wondering if this was something you really wanted to deal with today, even if it had just produced additional help and a raise. _Do I really have a choice?_ You flung the door open, leaving it ajar as you walked in. He was spread out on the chair, flung over the back, his back arching in signature dramatical flare. His suit of choice was on the conservative side, at least for him, red pinstripes with a black undershirt and tie. You would never admit it out loud, but seeing his toned body stretched out and bending in all the right places made you think of an angelic being rather than a ghoul and that intense look of pure lust that emitted from his eyes had a way of making you feel rather small. 

    “Bonjour,” his voice was low as he uncoiled himself back into an upright position in his chair.

    You raised an eyebrow and tried your best to look unimpressed. “What are you doing here?”

    “I came to see you but they wouldn’t let me in. They said I was on the banned list.” His voice oozed with indignation as he looked up at you from across the room. You didn’t bother to take a seat, instead staying near the door while you listened to him continue, “I told them that couldn’t be and I asked to speak with you. They said you were the one that placed me on the list!”

    “And?”

    “And?” His eyes sparkled with a tint of red, a smile on his lips as he lifted himself up from the black leather chair he had been molded with. He circled the table at the same pace as you until he was at the doorway and you were on the other side of the room. “Why would you not allow a potential donor access to the site?”

    “Why do you think? We don’t need money if it will cost our employees peace of mind. The safety of the staff is my top priority.”

    “Your staff?” He pushed the door closed with little force before turning the lock, never taking his eyes off your own. “Then why did you ban me? Aren’t you the only one worried about your ‘safety’ around me?”

    “There are cameras in this room.”

    “I know,” He smiled, leaning against the door as if protecting it from you, as if he knew all the scenarios that were running through your head of your pending escape. “Speaking of rooms, what happened with that room?”

    “Which room?”

    “The room. The room you had to run off to last time I was here.”

    “Nothing you need to worry about. It is an employee-only room. You don't want to know about the things behind some of these doors.” Your eyes wandered across the room, taking in all the possible escape routes and weapons available. The limited options made you nervous. How did you end up in this situation again, even after you had expelled him from the building?

    “Now I'm even more intrigued. I could just force it out of you?” His smug look made you want to knee him and wipe that cocky expression from his face.

    “There is security everywhere.” 

    “I could do some serious damage before they could make it,” he slid his tongue across his top lip as he shifted his weight and stood up straight, his long legs drifting toward the table. 

    “I didn’t realize you were suicidal.”

    “Oh, heartbreak! But how romantic, just like Romeo and Juliet.”

    You looked at him dumbfounded. This man didn’t quite understand life. You shook your head before you burst out laughing. “Actually, that is about right. Rather than be around you, I would kill myself,” you spat, your words losing their laughter as you finished the sentence with venomous bite. You started to make your way around the table, deciding not to back down. You wouldn’t allow this man, no, this ghoul, to see a weakness. “Move, Shuu.”

    “You have a bad attitude,” he pouted as he allowed you to pass. Once you were making your way down the hall, he continued, “Maybe you should be a little nicer to your business partners.”

    You stopped, spinning on your toes, dread leaking into your voice, “What do you mean by that?”

    “Oh? Now you want to talk to me?” He cooed. 

    “Just answer the question.”

    “Didn’t Nishiki tell you? I am your boss now. I own over 50 percent of this company.” He brushed up against you, letting his hand linger against your exposed skin as he passed. He turned down the hall, turning to face you before he disappeared. “So I guess we will be seeing each other a lot more from now on.”

    _I’m going to kill Nishiki!_


	4. The Intern And The Beast

    “Seriously, Nishiki, a goddamn heads up would have been nice!”

    “But if I had told you he was your new boss would you have let him back in?”

    “Of course not!” 

    “Exactly! You wouldn't have even talked to him, and then I would've had to deal with him. No, thank you,” the russet haired man chuckled. “Anyway, shouldn't you be happy?” 

    “Happy? Why would I be happy?” 

    “You have your intern.” 

    You rolled your eyes as you sighed, “Who has yet to arrive. I am a little nervous about who you hired anyway.” 

    “Why would that make you nervous?”

    You raised an eyebrow and scoffed as you stared up at the ghoul before you, “Really? Really? I don’t trust you for a minute. Why didn’t you let me hire the intern?”

    “I found someone you like. It will be fine.” He waved his hand in the air as if this would be the end of the discussion. You didn’t lower your eyebrow as you continued to stare at him in silence before he let out an exaggerated sigh, “You really trust me so little?”

    “You can’t do anything without me. Look what happened yet again with the room.”

    “Please don’t bring up the room. Too many bad memories.”

    “Bad memories? But you are always sending me in there!”

    “That is neither here nor there. Stop dwelling on the small things. It’s not my fault you are better equipped to handle the room than anyone else,” he chuckled, ignoring your intense glare. He leaned against your desk, his arrogant smirk in place as he purred, “It’s true - without you, this place would go to hell. I need you. Isn’t that why you love me?”

    “I’d love you more if you were independent, or even if you could do anything by yourself. Anything at all.” You giggled at his over-the-top performance as he pretended to be hurt. He was backing up, the back of his hand resting on his forehead, when he bumped into a small bleach blonde with an eye patch. “Watch out for Kaneki-kun.” 

    “I believe you meant, ‘watch it, Kaneki!’ If you plan on working over here you need to be more aware of your surroundings,” the hypocrite lectured the petite man. Kaneki nodded, looking towards the floor as the redhead went on a rant. 

    “Wait, what do you mean, ‘working here’?” You looked over at the two men with a frown. Kaneki shifted back and forth with discomfort spreading across his face while Nishiki rolled his eyes, waiting for it to dawn on you. “But Kaneki already has a job? How can he be an intern?”

    “He wanted to work under you.”

    “But he already has a job. A paying job.”

    “He _really_ wanted to work under you?”

    “Did he threaten you?” You questioned Kaneki, your hand on his shoulder, “This is a safe place. You can tell me.” 

    “You're not cute,” Nishiki sneered, wrapping his hand around your neck in a playful chokehold. He wouldn't let you go, even when Kaneki promised there was no foul play and he only wanted to learn from you. After a few moments of struggle you slumped against Nishiki’s chest in defeat. He pressed against your back with a sinister chuckle, tightening his grip on your neck with one arm while the other snaked around your waist. This was the moment Shuu decided to turn the corner. “Giving in so quickly?” 

    “What are you doing?” Shuu cleared his throat, his pace quickening as he made his way to the rowdy threesome. His eyes burned into your flesh as he glared between the redhead and yourself. Nishiki uncoiled his arms, leaving one hand on your hip with the other around your shoulder, his gaze unflinching. 

    “What are you doing here?” 

    “Oh? Did I forget to mention? Tsukiyama is moving into his new office today,” Nishiki chuckled as you tensed, moving his mouth closer to your ear. He ignored the death stare coming from violet-haired man as he whispered, “And would you believe? He wants the office on the other side of this wall. You two will be so close.” 

    “What?! You have got to be kidding me!” You pushed Nishiki hard enough for him to stumble as you glared, pointing a finger at Shuu. “Why are you here? You are only going to get in the way.” 

    “Hmm, that’s my cue,” the redhead whistled, pulling the petite man alongside him as he started towards the back doors. “Have fun. I'll get your intern up to speed.” 

    “Don't think we are done here, Nishiki!” 

    The russet haired man smirked, disappearing behind the large doors with a wave. _That piece of shit! After I just scolded him for not giving me a heads up!_

    “Did I interrupt something,” Shuu growled, his hand gliding through your hair. He was quick; he had closed the distance between you within a blink, leaving you feeling unnerved as you backed up against your desk. His eyes started showing signs of the signature Ghoul Red as his intense stare made you shuffle your feet. “Is this why you resist my advances?” 

    “What? No! There is nothing between Nishiki and I. We are friends. That is all. I'm just not into you,” you sputtered hoping you sounded convincing. Not that you needed to. You didn't care what this man thought of you. Even if there was something going on between you and Nishiki, it was none of his business. You were a free woman. 

    Shuu closed the distance once more, pressing you against the desk as he purred, “But I think you do like me. I think you want me more than you admit even to yourself.” 

    “You're full of yourself.” 

    “Just say the word and you can be full of me, too.” He laughed at your disgusted face, allowing you to push him away. “It's fine. We have plenty of time to play. After all, I'm just next door.” 


	5. Hiding Strengths

    “How much money does that idiot have?” You paced in front of your desk, wringing your hands in a strangling motion as your new intern watched on with a look of bewilderment plastered across his face. You weren’t sure how long you had been mumbling to yourself, but long enough that Nishiki had given up trying to satiate you, disappearing down the corridor, hiding in his room. Hiding as you wish you could at this moment. Hiding or running. “Why is he moving in here anyway? The whole point of being a partner is to provide checks and go unseen. Doesn’t he realize no one wants him around?”

    “I think he can hear you,” the small man gasped, looking up at you from behind your desk. The word ‘Afflitto!’ had been growled from beyond the wall mere seconds before. Your entire body hunched with your sigh as you looked at your new intern with narrowed eyes. 

    “Obtuse observation, Kaneki!” Regret stung as soon as the words were spoken upon seeing your intern biting his lip, moisture sparkling from his wide eyes. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes before walking around the redwood desk. “Sorry. I shouldn’t lash out at you.”

    “It’s okay. I know that you have a lot on your plate right now,” the small voice quivered as he played with the button on his stiff white shirt. 

    “That’s no excuse, not for what I have done nor for what I am about to do.” You ignored the quizzical look on the intern's face as you gave him a shit-eating grin before escaping the oncoming drama. Handbag in hand, you ignored the soft pleas to return as you made your way to a certain russet-haired ghoul’s office. 

    “You are going to hide me for a few hours,” you said leaning against the doorframe, your eyes wide, slanting from the dip of your eyebrows. Your head rested on your shoulder with a slight pout. “Please?” 

    “I’m busy. Get out.” Nishiki’s eyebrows furrowed as his mouse clicked with feverish concentration before he turned to look at you, a sly smile on his lips, inching the laptop closed. This time your eye roll was automatic. “I was just in the middle of something if you don’t mind.” 

    “Sorry, didn’t realize your porn was more important than work.” 

    “Huh. That may be so, but when exactly did hiding you become work?” He threw his feet up on top of the marble desk, his hands behind his neck as he leaned back in the black swivel chair. His lopsided grin and raised eyebrow requested you to continue. 

    “You owe me.” 

    “I got you a raise and an intern. Pretty sure we are even now.” 

    “Even? Even! Are you serious right now? You think that a measly raise and that pathetic attempt at an intern are going to make us even?” You pointed your longest finger, the rest of your hand relaxed. Your eyes filled with the fire you imagined engulfing the red head in front of you. “Don’t get me started on how many times I have covered for you, done your job. Who is the boss here? Delegating, you say? More like passing the buck.” 

    “Well, to be fair-”

    “And don’t get me started on the Room. How many times have I taken that responsibility?” 

    Nishiki flinched. Sliding his feet back to the floor, he shoved his face in his hands with a groan, “Let’s not ruin a nice conversation by bringing up the Room.” 

    “I’ll drop it if you let me stay here for awhile,” you chuckled, biting your lower lip as you leaned across the back of the plastic chair in front Nishiki. “Sound good?”

    “What, am I meant to entertain you too? Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ work around here.” 

    “Hmm? Do you? What was that, research?” You motioned towards the closed laptop before slumping down in the black chair in front of the oversized desk. You had scoffed when he had ordered the desk. It took up the majority of the room. 

    “You know, a great manager knows how to manage their team. Don’t give me that look, I am being serious here. You want to know why this place is such a well-oiled machine. It’s because I know who to put where. Do you think it is a coincidence that you are the face of the company? I know what you are capable of and yes, I am willing to exploit it when needed to keep this place running. Do you disagree with the way I run things? Do you think I’m too hard on you? Do I give you more than you can handle?”

    “No,” you answered, your voice soft.

    “When I put you in this position, I did so because you are a strong woman. Someone I respected. Why do you feel the need to hide now? Maybe it is time to be an adult here and do what is needed.”

    “Ha! That is rich coming from you,” you huffed, a pout on your lips as you stuck your tongue out. “Maybe I should start acting more like you. It would be less stressful. Maybe it’s time I had some fun, too.”

    “That’s your decision. But remember, we are not talking about me right now. We are talking about you. If that is that type of person you aspire to be then I won’t stop you. I will be disappointed but I won’t stop you,” he hummed, arms crossed, shaking his head with tight jerks. You pursed your lips in preparation for the rest of the lecture. “Why are you trying so desperately to run away anyway? What are you so afraid of?”

    “Besides the weak intern and ridiculous new boss?” 

    “It seems to me that you are making a bigger issue out of this than it needs to be. Are you bored? Are you trying to create drama?” He smirked at your low growl, blowing you a kiss before continuing, “All jokes aside, you are an amazing woman. If he upsets you that much, just tell Tsukiyama that you are not interested… Unless you are? Maybe you are running because you want him to chase you?”

    “This is going nowhere,” you sneered, before leaping to your feet. You slammed your first against the desk. “I’m clocking out for the day. You can handle things for the rest of the afternoon, right?”

    “Have some integrity in your work. You can’t just leave in the middle of your shift.” 

    “Watch me,” you smiled, waving over your shoulder as you walked out the door. You sauntered down the corridor, swinging your hips, head held high. You tossed your handbag over your shoulder for effect. Even if he wasn’t watching, you felt powerful for that moment, for those few moments before you made it to the other side of the compound. Once you were within spitting distance of your temporary home, however, you heard that familiar breath behind you. He was looking over your shoulder. In your previous rebel display, you had not heard him. It was only a matter of time, yet you had hoped he wouldn’t find your apartment for some time. You had hoped to leave this inevitable moment to a later date. With a groan, you turned on your heel to face the ghoul, “What do you want?” 

    “Why am I the villain today? I was worried after you disappeared,” Shuu teased, his eyes sparkling with laughter. His eyes wandered over your flesh, hovering over your skin as he licked his lips. He walked towards you until your back was up against the door. He leaned in, mouth against your ear, with a whisper, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” 


	6. Silk Sheets

    “Well? Are we going in?” The violet-haired man’s breath sent pulsations down your spine as you clenched the keys, pulling them close to your chest. You hunched over, shying away from the man behind you, your face brushing up against the door. A small gasp exited your lips as slender fingers engulfed your own, guiding the keys to the lock before you. Tsukiyama’s head rested on your shoulder, you could hear the grin on his lips as he whispered behind your ear, “I’ll huff and I’ll puff, so just let me in.” 

    You braced yourself with your available hand, looking over your shoulder to stare at the ghoul beyond you straight in the eyes. “You think I’m so hollow that I’ll just blow right over?” 

    “Would you like me to try?” His head dipped down, his lips millimeters from your own. You heard a chuckle as the rest of his body shifted, melting against yours. His left hand was still holding yours, his right, however, began drifting up the length of your body, ending at your chin. His cold fingers caressed your jaw before running circles around your lips. The warmth from your back started to drift, spreading throughout your body as you tried with desperation to ignore it.

    “Do I look stupid to you? You think I don’t know the first thing you are going to do once you’re inside?” 

    Tsukiyama released your left hand, his body pinning you against the door. He waved his hand back and forth with pouted lips and an exaggerated sigh, “I won’t do anything!” 

    “Can I actually believe a word you say?” 

    “I’ll be good. It’s just a tour… A tour requested from your boss.” The words drizzled from his lips, the grin plastered across his face making you shudder. 

    “A tour. This is a tour only. So you can see how the employees live, and only that,” your voice quivered with the last three words as the ghoul wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. The door creaked in anticipation as you unlocked it. “O-okay?” 

    “I won’t do anything to make you cry. Not, that is, unless you want me to,” he chuckled, ignoring your narrowed eyes as he grazed his teeth against your neck. “Where’s the bedroom?”

    “Excuse me?” 

    “If this is truly a tour, shouldn’t I see where my employees sleep?” Lavender eyes sparkled as he turned his head, an eyebrow raised. “Or did you let me in for some other reason?” 

    Suppressing the urge to reply, the sneer on your lips the only response allowed, you led the leering man down the corridor to the master bedroom. It was difficult. You tried to shoo Tsukiyama away, but he stuck to you like an insect in amber. He refused to release you, creating a doom-filled funeral march down the hallway. You sighed when you at last reached the room in question. 

    Any sign of relief was soon forgotten as you realized where you were guiding the pervert attached to you. You hesitated, your fingertips brushed against sage paint. The slight movement left the door ajar, enough to see the soft green tones shining from the walls within. A nudge from the small of your back propelled you further within, opening the door as you stumbled forward. Your breath quickened. 

    _Why am I doing this?_

    “Hmm,” he clicked his tongue, tightening his grip on your waist until it was almost unbearable before letting go. His stood next to you, looking down at you with a knowing smile. “Not what I was expecting.” 

    “What is that supposed to mean?” 

    “Just what I said.” 

    “What were you expecting?” 

    “Something else.” 

    He ignored the glare you attempted to fry him with as his eyes wandered over every inch of the room. “So, this is the room you come back to every night after we part.” 

    “Yes. It’s nothing special. Shall we go?” You motioned for the door as the plaid-cladded man passed by, touching every item within reach. His hands slid over makeup brushes, pens, notebooks and ornaments. Once he reached the other side of the room he turned, leaning against the small bedside nightstand. He breathed in deeply, a content smile on his lips before closing his eyes. You waited. He didn’t move. A sigh escaped as you chewed your lip after what felt like several minutes but may have only been thirty seconds. “Are you serious?” 

    “Hmm?” His eyes remained closed. “Were you expecting company?” 

    “No. I don’t see why-” The air burst from your lips in surprise. You hadn’t seen him move yet now your feet no longer felt the ground as you were lifted with ease then thrown down on the bed. Bouncing, you clawed at the amethyst comforter, turning away from the delirious devil slithering towards you. It was the first time you regretted your soft bedding purchase. It was also the first time you regretted not making the bed. 

    You fumbled. Each movement causing you to sink deeper. Every kick entangled you further within the silk sheets. Your heart sang out in protest. A small cry danced on your lips. You grappled with this morning’s discarded clothes. 

    You needed to calm down. You needed to think. You needed to breathe. 

    As you pulled yourself to the edge of the bed a hand slammed down next to your face. You flinched turning to the left before a second hand appeared, blocking you once more. With a staggered breath you turned to face him, unease washing over you as you looked up at bloodshot eyes. The beautiful lavender a distant memory replaced by pure hunger. 

    “Where are you trying to run to?” The gravelly voice halted any further movement. 

    You swallowed, your hand pushing against the chest that threatened to collapse at any moment. “Shuu. What are you doing, Shuu?” 

    “Taking what’s mine,” a low growl erupted from his throat as the ghoul swept his hands over your body. “I know you want me. I won’t let you go this time. I won’t let you escape.” 


	7. A New Challenge

    “I don’t belong to you.” 

    “You do, you just don’t realize it yet,” Tsukiyama’s low growl made you pause from looking at your body that convulsed with fear and instead turn your focus to him. _His eyes. Oh god, his eyes! _You turned away, looking towards the door, your body still straining against his grip; it was a continuous struggle, and time was running out. Understanding spread across your flesh, making you feel warm. You needed to stay calm, you couldn’t lose your head. Not now. Not when one of you had already lost control.__

__You looked back up at the ghoul pinning you down on the bed. The blood was dashing out across his face as if to make a wild escape. The once curious pastel eyes were bulging murderous red, the unnatural contortion mirrored throughout his face. There was hunger behind the lunacy. You knew this would be your last chance. You made a final attempt at escape._ _

__You released the tension in your body in a quick jerk, giving your complaining muscles temporary relief. The brisk movement was enough to distract Tsukiyama’s grip, his single moment of curious suspicion allowed you enough time to twist out of his grasp. You jabbed hard twice into his firm chest with your outstretched palm before leaping to the side of the bed. You heard his indignant gasp as you spun to the floor landing with a thud. Before you had a chance to register the shooting pain in your shoulder, you were clawing at the rug beneath you, its rough texture scratching at your exposed midriff. You didn’t bother to wonder where your shirt had disappeared to as you propelled towards the door. Your hand was on the doorknob. This was it. You had made it. You were free._ _

__The sweat on your palm lubricated the knob. It would not turn. You grappled with the metal in a frenzy. _Turn you little shit! Turn, Goddamnit!_ You refused to turn around. How long had it been? You gripped the brass circle, the sound of your nails scratching against the material stung your ears. It moved. You turned it to the right and heard a _click!_ You felt a waft of air across your forearm as you slid your fingers around the frame of the door. Freedom was yours. _ _

__“Mademoiselle.”_ _

__The whispered word vibrated in your ear as lips grazed your neck. A hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling your fingers from the doorway. As you heard the door slide back into the frame, you realized it had been inevitable. For all your training, all your talk of being a strong woman, you were up against a ghoul. If he wanted to, he could break you in two. You slumped back against his chest, letting him whisk you back to the bed._ _

__“What’s this? Lost your fighting spirit?”_ _

__“Do whatever you want. You’re going to get your own way one way or another, anyway,” you said, letting your head roll to the side as you relaxed into the sheets. You let your eyes wander. You decided you hated the color of the wallpaper. When you were done here you would order some paint online. Anything but the color that was currently filling you with dread. It was a horrible color, but the name, the name was what really made your stomach turn._ _

___Suicide Green.__ _

__It was not helping the situation. Who named their product after something so depressing, anyway? Why not something like Peppy Green, Fulfillment Green or even Ambitious Green. Suicide Green... Someone needed a new day job because choosing the names of colors was not working out for them. Speaking of colors, maybe it was time to rethink the bathroom tile…_ _

__Wait._ _

__You looked back up at the man hovering over you. He was still. The bulging blood vessels had almost faded back into his smooth, pale skin. An eyebrow was raised, his now lavender eyes were taking in your every movement. His suit jacket was missing. His tie was loose around his neck, a few buttons on his shirt were undone and his toned chest peeked out from the gap. His grip on your arms was wavering._ _

__“What are you waiting for? Just hurry up and get it over with.” You stared into his bewildered eyes, refusing to look away. You would not run._ _

__“Get it over with?”_ _

__“Yeah, I have things to do, let’s get this going so I can get back to more important things.”_ _

__“What type of person do you think I am exactly? I’m not going to force you if you are not into it,” he sighed, releasing your wrists._ _

__“Huh?!” You were certain the dumbfounded look was plastered on your face. Your poker face was unyielding, yet right now the shock was hard to hide. “Are you serious?”_ _

__“I’m not interested in forcing someone who isn’t into me.”_ _

__“But that is exactly what you have been doing this entire time! When did I _ever_ give you the impression that I was interested?” _ _

__“Whatever.” He pulled further away, sliding to the edge of the bed, ready to leap away at any moment._ _

__You grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Not whatever. When? And you decide to stop now? Now, when I actually gave you permission. It feels as if you are only interested if the other person isn’t.” The questions lingered as his face showed straightened with disinterest. “That’s not okay!”_ _

__Tsukiyama hummed with a roll of his eyes, pulling his hand away from yours. _What the hell?_ You leapt to your feet, stumbling on the soft bedding as you lunged for the ghoul. _ _

__“What?” Lavender eyes widened as you grabbed his wrist, pinning him in place, his face smashed into the bed._ _

__“I don’t think so, you little shit. I am done with your bullshit. We are ending this now.” You could feel heat dancing across your body. Anger? Lust? You weren’t quite sure what you wanted, but you knew you wouldn’t let this man leave until you were satisfied._ _

____


	8. Taking Charge

    “What is your plan here exactly?” The ghoul’s calm voice was muffled and soft. He lay face down beneath you with one arm pinned behind his back and the other was under his stomach. His body had become a statue, cold and lifeless. His collared shirt was crumpled, the material exposing white flesh. The absolute still was frightening. Only moments ago this man had been forcing himself upon you. What was your plan? That was a good question. 

    You pushed hard against his skull, letting the sphere melt into the spongy material below. You wouldn’t allow him to move, at least not until you decided on your next course of action. You chewed on the corner of your lip, your eyebrows attempting to cover eyes that scanned the room. While the ticking from the clock above your bed usually gave comfort, right now it seemed to be counting down to cataclysm.

    If you could get to the bedside table, you knew you would be able to take control of the current situation. If you were able to hold him down long enough to open the drawer, you could breathe for a moment before you figured out where to go from here. The drawer to your left was small and purple. The size wasn’t important; what was within was enough to turn this beast into a placid puppy dog. You frowned. You felt movement. You looked down at the man below you. He wasn’t moving. He was still. 

    “Did you need a hand?” The ghoul chuckled as he twiddled his wrist that was still within your grasp. The gesture forced a scowl. You couldn’t let him bait you. 

    “Just be quiet.” 

    “Should I make a suggestion?” 

    “I don’t need your help right now,” you said, shoving his head further into the purple sheets. The colour was similar to the strands locked within your fingertips. You looked down once more and realized what the earlier movement had been. You were caressing his head, running your hands over the soft mane of the dangerous man in your bed. You recoiled, shying away from the stationary lump you had just tried to capture. _What am I doing?_

    “Are you done?”

    In one swift movement, Tsukiyama had slipped from your light touch, turned around, and snaked his hands around you. One hand was on the exposed small of your back, the other in your tangled locks. His breath was on your neck as he caressed your skin with his tongue, the soft murmur vibrating against your skin. Heat flooded your face. His teeth grazed your ear. Your eyes lowered as you released the tension built up in your body. You relaxed into his embrace. Your head tilted back with faith that the hands engulfing you wouldn’t let you fall.

    The sudden release of control allowed clarity over your body. The heat that was spreading from your face moved down to your fingertips. You snuggled your back into his chest, giving him more room to explore your body. One hand had made its way back into Tsukiyama’s hair, while the other was clutching at the sheets. Your hips were rocking against the ghoul’s hard lap. His teeth sunk into your neck with a muffled groan. 

    Your lips were dry. You licked then before turning to face Tsukiyama. Your body jerked with anticipation. The red veins dancing across his face didn’t frighten you. You were excited. You uncurled your fingers from the fists they had been creating, your toes using this moment to twist around themselves. Every movement was clear. He pulled you up into his lap, his hands swirling in your hair. Your head jolted back before a tongue invaded your mouth. You didnt attempt to hold in the moan that erupted from the pit of your stomach. Your fingernails dug into the back of his neck as you tried to pay attention to your surroundings once more. Your attention lingered upon your legs; they were bound tight around Tsukiyama’s. Your hips quivered against the muscular thighs they now called home.

    _Wait, home?_

    “Nnn?” The muttered word escaped your lips, bringing you back to the situation in front of you. You looked at the disheveled bed, the shirts you had tried on this morning and discarded strewn across the bed with haste. Speaking of shirts, Tsukiyama had unbuttoned his. It was now hanging loosely against his skin. Yours had been removed earlier, you couldn’t see it, but then there were many more that could take the previous one’s place. “Wait a second here.” 

    “Something wrong?” 

    “Yes, something's wrong. Something’s very wrong. I’m taking charge here,” you said, the words bringing you strength. You wiggled against his firm hold. He released you at once. Your hand slashed out against his chest, ignoring the firm body beneath your fingertips. You pushed down. Hard. He fell back onto the bed once more, this time face up. His intent stare did not distract you from your purpose as you let your fingers talk. 

    You clawed at the unbuttoned shirt, revealing the powerful shoulders beneath. _Plaid. It’s always plaid! _You tore it off, insisting to yourself that it was because the fabric offended you and not that you were feeling turned on. You had started this and you would end it. Only now, it was _your_ turn to do the devouring. __

____


	9. Tousled + Teased

    “Tres bien,” he murmured, his hands exploring your thighs. Thighs that now straddled him, securing him in place. Your muscles tensed as the slender fingers travelled up your bare back, his chest starting to rise as he lifted himself up towards you. His hands started to slip around to your stomach. You recoiled, his touch sending ripples of electricity up the side of your body. 

    “Don’t touch,” you said, slapping his hands away, pushing him firmly back onto the comforter. You hesitated, biting your lip. You glared down at him before shifting the top part of your body over towards the small, purple bedside table. You opened the top drawer. The ghoul ignored your command, his hands now kneading your firm ass, as you stuck your hand into the table. Your face was pressed against the bed, your arm over your head. Your hand reached, searching blindly for the item you needed. You didn’t dare to move your legs in case he used that as an excuse to take control once more. Your thighs were burning from the tension you had applied to keep the beast still. 

    “I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he whispered, his lips exploring the exposed skin of your chest. _It didn’t take him long to disobey._ The spoken words combined with his exploring hands caused the previously distinguished heat to flood back to your face once more. One hand was tangled in your bra strap, the other making its way towards the clasp in the back. A low growl filled your ears before teeth engulfed them. Your throat was dry, your legs shaking. You didn’t have much time before you lost control.

    “Tsukiyama,” the low sound that escaped didn’t sound familiar, “-do you want to play a game?” 

    “Sounds like my type of party.”

    You forced the built-up saliva down your throat before peeking over your shoulder back up at the ghoul. The image before you wasn’t a shock. You knew before you had turned around exactly what you were in for, however it didn’t make the situation any easier. Veins were spreading across his face once more. His eyes were intent on your own. You heard a soft pant as he moistened his lips while one side of his mouth pulled up. 

    “You look like a rabid dog, Shuu. Do I look good enough to eat?” 

    “Always.” 

    “Yeah? Even on my worst days?” You had distracted him, the smile on his lips was beginning to look less like that of a serial killer. You swept your chest back over to him, leaning against his hard abs as you guided his hands to the top of the bedpost.

    *Click*

    “Even right now?” 

    The smile on your lips caused an eyebrow raise from Tsukiyama. You held back the mad laughter that threatened to erupt. You had finally put the beast in a cage. He was under lock and key. The satisfaction was dripping from your lips. Yet even as your mind relished in this new information, your hands were still drifting over the flesh of the so-called beast below you. You couldn’t stop touching his warm skin. 

    Before you knew what had happened, your lips were wandering over the exposed ghoul. Your eyes flickered from his intense gaze to the silver metal sparkling against his white wrists. The handcuffs were police issued carbon steel double locked. They had been bought for emergencies. They were _not_ Facility approved. 

    Your mind didn’t linger on the cuffs for long. Sweat rolled down your back as the ghoul cradled your legs with his own. The bitter taste of blood made you realize you had been chewing on your lip as you tried to ignore the flush running rampid across your skin. _Screw it._ Your hips responded to his, gentle rocking soon giving way for mad grinding as you plastered his chest with bites. Strings of salvia connecting you with him. 

    “Giocoso?” He chuckled, licking his lips, “Who’s the hungry one now?”

    “Bon appetit.” You dug your teeth into his exposed flesh hard enough to draw blood. It tasted like money. Somehow this turned you on even more. Before you knew it, his belt was in your teeth, your hand sliding down his pants. He was right, _you_ had been the rabid dog all along. 

    _Huh? Wait..._

    _He’s right, why am I acting like a ravenous beast?_

    “You know, you actually bring up a good point. I haven’t eaten today. I _am_ hungry. That must be what I’m feeling. I need to eat something.” 

    “Yes, I want to eat something, too,” he said, his black eyes more intimidating than your own. His growl was loud as you scooted back. “Hmm? You worried about what you might do? I’m unbreakable.” 

    “It’s not you I’m concerned with,” you whispered as you crawled across the bed. A soft gasp fell from your lips as your warm feet felt the cold floor. 

    “Don’t stop now. Don’t you dare stop now.” 

    “Are you threatening me?” 

    “Are you going to make me beg?”

    “No, I’m going to get some work done in peace,” you said, the words sounding braver than you felt. You scrambled to grab a shirt from the edge of the bed, not bothering to look it over before you pulled it over your head. You felt your pant pocket, the keys were still in place. You started to make your way towards the bedroom door. 

    “I won’t say it again. Do not dare leave me here like this. You will not like what happens after I get free, and I will get free.” 

    You hesitated at the door, looking at the agitated ghoul you were leaving tied to your bed. It seemed impossible yet the veins had spread even further across his face. This was a mistake. You were scared to stay, yet you were terrified to leave.

    “I’ll be back. If you are good, I will be back quickly.” 

    You swallowed hard, ignoring the scream echoing down the hallway as you closed the door behind you. 


	10. The Implication

    You rested the side of your head against the door with a sigh. You had walked through the corridors (not noticing where you were going) trapped in thought. Your heart was pounding, the sound pulsating against your eardrums. _Badump, badump._ It took several moments, but when your body started to calm you heard crinkling. The rustling sound grew louder as you walked. The noise was coming from around the next corner. You creeped to the side of the wall, peeking your nose around edge to see what was on the other side. Your mouth gaped, your eyes narrowing.

    “What the hell do you think you are doing, you pathetic ghoul?!” 

    “Hey now, no need for names,” the red head laughed. One of his eyebrows raised above the rim of his glasses as he watched you make your way up to him. “But what gives? I thought you would be taking care of another issue right about now, if you get what I’m saying.” 

    “You can wipe that look off your face right now, Nishiki. Did you tell that psycho where I live?!” 

    “Well, no.” 

    “What do you mean by ‘no’? Explain.” 

    “Well, I didn’t tell him where you live.” 

    “But?” 

    “But I may have told him the general location of where the employees houses are located, and the fact that you were heading back home for the day,” he said, his smirk turning into confusion as he looked you up and down. “But it seems you are fine?” 

    “Were you expecting me not to be?” At his shrug, you growled, “You asshole.” 

    “I just figured you would be easier to deal with if you had a little fun. I mean, it doesn’t have to be Tsukiyama. I like my women strong-willed.” He licked his lips, snaking a hand around your waist with a grin. When you didn’t respond, giving him a dull stare, he sighed, “Or not. Kidding. Just kidding.”

    “Whatever. I’m more concerned with what I just caught you doing.”

    “Yeah, no. I don’t want to have this conversation,” he said with a shrug before turning around. Before he could get far, you grabbed the back of his shirt. “Oh? So you changed your mind on my offer? You’re interested?”

    “Stop being an idiot.” 

    “I’m the idiot? Who left an angry ghoul in their apartment? Because I know that if you are out this quick, he’s either dead or really fucking pissed.” 

    “It’s not your concern.” 

    “Correct. Now let go.” 

    “Nishiki.” 

    He rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh. “Why do I have to help you? Don’t you have any friends? Isn’t that a thing you humans do? What do I get out of this?” 

    “How about I forgive what you were just doing?” 

    “Hmm? Oh, you mean the room? I didn’t want to get my hands dirty so I just threw in the paperwork from the threshold. Is that so bad?” 

    “Yes, asshole. It makes it harder for me to find when I have to go back in there next time. This is why the room is so daunting. If you don’t want to go in then just give it to me and I will take it when I have time.” 

    “Hmm. I’ll think about it. Again, what do I get out of it?” 

    “How about having a happy employee who doesn’t quit?” 

    “Not enough. I can think of something that might change my mind-” 

    “Stop, Nishiki. She’s not interested,” a small voice bellowed from the other end of the corridor. The small tapping sounds of feet padding against the ground echoed as a new member of the party made their way toward the couple. 

    “Wrong. I’m the one who’s not interested. But since you are here, do the friend thing and help a ghoul out. I have things to do.” He smirked at your raised eyebrow. “Well, I just don’t want to have this conversation. I am not a bouncing board. I’m your boss.” 

    “You upset him,” Kaneki said, his eyes following Nishiki’s descent down the hall and around the corner. _Click._ He turned to look at you before a half smile adorned his lips. “Well, making grown men cry is your hobby, is it not? You seem to take an intense pleasure in it.”

    “Excuse me?” 

    “Just making an observation.” 

    “What are you doing out here, anyway?” 

    “I thought you left for the day, so I was going out.” 

    “I left you in charge of the front,” you said, your brow crumpling in suspicion. “Do you make it a habit of leaving when I ask you to do something?” 

    “Only when I feel like it.” _Click._

    “What happened to you? I thought you were-”

    “Stop assuming. Shouldn’t you be making your way back to your room?” A knowing smile danced at the edge of his lips, a low chuckle heard from behind sharp white teeth. _Click._ You let your eyes drift to Kaneki’s right hand. He was cracking the knuckles of his fingers using his thumb. One by one. _Click. Click. Click._ Kaneki’s left hand was hiding behind his body. You looked back up to his face. “What’s wrong? You look nervous.” 

    “Not nervous. Confused. You seem like an entirely different person,” the words tumbled out in monotonous banter. You were trying to ignore the bloodshot eyes staring at you with greedy need. “Are you hungry?” 

    “You can tell?” He chuckled, pulling his left hand in front of him. His grin widened (which you wouldn’t have thought possible) as he looked down at the crumpled brown paper in his hand. It was opened, sticky red strings clinging to the side that was exposed. “I hope you don’t mind. I helped myself to the fridge.” 

    “Better that than killing someone.” 

    Kaneki’s face flushed, a light red stretching across his pale cheeks. “That won’t happen. I am in control.” 

    “Are you? You don’t look it. And you want me to go back to Shuu? Isn’t this _very_ display showing me why I shouldn’t.” 

    “I’m not Shuu. I’m not in love with you.” 

    “But doesn’t it stand to reason that you will hurt the ones you love? Aren’t they actually in more danger? When we believe we should be safe? You of all people should understand that.” 

    Kaneki swallowed, a flash of what looked like regret lingered on his face before his face hardened once more. Eyes narrowed, he uttered, “Again, I am not Shuu. Don’t expect me to care about your little issues.” 

    “I don’t expect anything.” 

    “Good. Then let me leave you with a piece of advice,” he said, the grin back in place. “If you care about him, and I know you do, don’t leave him for too long. It’s true that the hungrier we get, the more violent we become.” 

    “What are you trying to imply?”

    “There was no implication. I’m telling you the longer you leave him hanging, the worse it will be for you.” 

    “I think I can handle myself.” 

    “You act tough, but you are in love with that crazy ghoul.” 

    “As if,” you mumbled the soft words. 

    “Don’t deny it. Everyone can tell. You are fooling no one.” He chuckled at your glare. _Click._ “I’m hungry. I need to eat this. Again, don’t leave him to stew too long. Once he is obsessed with something, nothing stops him. Hmm? I’m preaching to the choir, right? Just don’t push him to the point of no return.” 

    “Great advice, asshole.” 

    “I want details,” he laughed, waving his hand before he walked past you. “Good luck.”


	11. Fading Denial

    “Are you still in there?” You waited with bated breath to hear the ghoul’s answer. You waited. You scrunched your forehead after the silence started to hurt your ears. _Did he get out?_ You rapped on the door with your knuckles. “Shuu?” 

    You turned the knob, letting the bedroom door slide ajar. You peered into the dark room. Didn’t you leave the lights on when you left? There was a small stream of light coming from the opposite side of the room. The light was illuminated from the new lamp you had ordered online, it was sitting on the purple side table. It had all happened so fast, maybe you remembered wrong, maybe you hadn’t turned on the ceiling light. You pushed the door with the tips of your fingers, nudging it as you held onto the door frame on the other side. 

    He was sitting there, chest exposed, his shirt completely unbuttoned. His blood shot eyes followed you as you tentatively moved within the room’s boundaries. He was silent. It was something you were not accustomed to. You edged your way into the room, sticking to the edges as you watched his reaction. He hadn’t answered you. He wasn’t saying a word. 

    “I told you I would be back,” you mumbled. He didn’t respond. You chuckled, hoping he could not sense how nervous you felt, “Really? Are you sulking?” 

    You swallowed, stumbling back a step, trying to meld into the wall behind you. The red lines were dashing out of his eyes and had started to spread across to his cheeks. “Are you really that mad? I just needed a moment to compose myself. Is that so bad? Answer me, you bastard!” 

    Tsukiyama instead continued to stare at you, his intense gaze burning your flesh with his silence. You tapped your foot, trying to think of what would be the safest course of action. You were lost in thought when you noticed that his face had contorted into a grin. It made you shudder. He motioned for you with his hand, imprisoned within the carbon steel handcuffs. 

    “Are you going to hurt me?” 

    A slow shake of his head was the only answer he gave as he waited for you to make your way to him. The smile had lessened, but was still covering the majority of his face. You didn’t want to go over to him. You knew it was the wrong thing to do. Your brain was screaming to leave, get out of the room this instant. Yet your feet, your feet moved towards him on their own. 

    “What is it?” You asked at the edge of the bed, picking at the balled up mess your sheets had become with your index and thumb. The comforter had been tossed across the floor in the earlier struggle. He moved his face to the side, motioning for you to come closer. You moved to the top of the bed, your hands brushing across the lace of a pillow. “What, Shuu?” 

    He closed his eyes and uttered some words under his breath. You craned your neck, trying to hear what he was saying. Was he dehydrated? You didn’t think you had been that long. Had he screamed his throat raw? You leaned over on the bed, one hand on the bed supporting you as you tried again to hear what he was saying. _Regret?_

    “I can’t hear you. Say it again,” you sighed, climbing up on the bed to get closer to his lips. Your ear was practically on his face as you slowed your breathing in an attempt to hear the soft words. “Regret what?” 

    “I said, you are going to regret leaving me here,” Tsukiyama growled, the loud words stinging your ear, his hands wrapping around your neck. 

    Your eyes widened as you looked up at the empty cuffs. “How?” 

    “Did you seriously think that those could hold me? I was staying in them to give you peace of mind. That is all.” 

    “Shuu,” you whispered, the raspy voice not sounding like your own. “Please. St-Stop.” 

    He glared down at you, the snarl on his face starting to weaken as he saw your consciousness dwindling. He growled, pounding his fists against the bed as you turned, coughing, while trying to ignore his angry yelps. 

    You felt lightheaded. You rubbed your neck as you tried to gulp down more oxygen. “What the hell was that? That is exactly why I left you here.” 

    “No. No, it isn’t. You knew I wouldn’t hurt you. You were scared.” His eyes snapped up, looking at you, eyes twinkling with a smirk. “Unless, oh? Unless you actually wanted me to hurt you? Is this your way of telling me you like it rough.” 

    “Not bloody likely.” 

    “Still in denial? Hmm?” His hands were quick. Your shirt was over your head, your pants around your ankles. His shirt had also been discarded, floating to the floor with the rest of last night’s laundry. The bed was now bare, just the balled up sheet at the bottom of the bed was left. You opened your month in protest, slender fingers pushed against your lips in an attempt to silence you. He continued with his idiotic idea. “Think about it for a moment. Don’t brush me off. Think about every action you made that led you to here. Did you not want to end up in this exact position? Was this not what you had wanted from day one?” 

    Before you could answer his lips were crashing down on yours with painful force. You pushed your palm against his chest, you pushed hard, but he wouldn’t budge. His hand was in your hair, yanking your head back as he tasted your neck. You were still trying to catch your breath, your hands were grasping for any kind of support. Your heart was pounding, you felt the fast beat ringing in your ears as one of your hands finally landed on something solid. It was hair. That awful shade. 

    “I’m going to make you mine tonight,” he whispered, his mouth now at your chin. Soft kisses. He made his way up to your ear. You didn’t need to see it, you knew he was smirking before he chomped down on your ear. You moaned, kicking the leg not pinned down up into the air. Sweat trickled down your back. The heat radiating from flesh against flesh. Your eyes closed, both hands now clawing at Tsukiyama’s thick hair, swarming beneath him. “I’m not going to let you go. Give in. Be mine.” 

    “I don’t belong to anyone,” you said, biting your lip, your eyes still closed. Your quiet panting seemed louder in the silence of the room. You opened your eyes. Looking up at the ghoul, you grinned. Maybe he was half right. You hadn’t felt this excited in years. You wanted to see how far you could push him. You wanted to make him snap. “No one will ever catch me. You should give in. Give it up.” 

    “I won’t take no for an answer. I’ll mark you so no one else will ever touch you again.” 

    “What are you going to do to me?” 

    “I’m going to devour you.” 


	12. Renewal and Reward

    “It’s okay to let go. I won’t tell anyone what you like behind closed doors. It’s okay to rely on me. I’ll be your slave. I’ll give you everything you ever wanted. Doesn’t being strong all the time wear you out?” 

    “Does it wear you out?” 

    “I could think of so many other things I would like that smart mouth of yours to do,” he retorted as he let his hands wander over your warm skin. His lips were caressing your collarbone. “Just let go. Just this one time. No one will ever know.” 

    “How romantic,” you said, rolling your eyes. You were almost naked in front of this ghoul, yet somehow, your earlier fears had disappeared. Right now all you were feeling was pure, unabashed desire. You were attempting to hold your desire in check but you were losing the battle. You didn’t want Tsukiyama to know just how much you really did want to lose control. Although, you were starting to wonder if he had known it all along. If he had seen the appreciation in your eyes on that first day you met. At least before he had opened his mouth that was. 

    “You don’t want romantic.” He had made his way further down, he was nibbling at one of your ribs now. He looked up at you, his eyes hooded, the red veins around them catching the light. His hunger was raw. “You want primal.” 

    “And if I do?” The words were no sooner out of your mouth before you were pulled up into an embrace, your chest feeling the weight of arms now laying claim to your body. He caged you within his suffocating grip as his lips massaged your own. He nibbled on your lip until you yelped. Taking advantage of the slight opening, he plunged his tongue within your moist walls. He tasted your tongue, sucking at it before running his sharp teeth along it, then biting your lip again. 

    You noticed your legs were wrapped around his waist, your hands snaked in his hair. You were gasping for breath when it escaped -

    “Please, Tsukiyama.” 

    The chuckle that rumbled against your lips was proof that he had heard the words, even if he ignored them, his hands now moving over your back. The relief of pressure was followed by a moment of sadness. The cage he had created with his body had made it hard to breathe, but it had told you everything you needed to hear. It had been ‘primal’. Yet now, now he was holding you as if you might break. He was being tender, he was being sweet. He was doing it on purpose. 

    “Are you going to make me say it?” 

    “Say what?” He pulled his face back to stare down at you, a sly smile gracing his lips. His fingertips barely touched you now, gliding over the bumps and crevices of your frame. It wouldn’t be long before he stopped touching you altogether. Would he actually hold out and leave? 

    “Don’t.” 

    “Hmm?” 

    “Don't stop.” 

    “Don’t stop what?” 

    “Don’t make me say it,” you growled, a snarl on your lips as you looked away. 

    He grabbed your chin turning you back to face him before whispering, “If you don’t say it, how will I know what you want?” 

    “I hate you.” 

    “Oh? Heartbreak,” he laughed as he pushed you down on your back, his amused grin floating inches before you. You closed your eyes with bated breath. You were still. You could hear the ticking from your clock. _Why?_ Your eyes snapped open as you felt him moving further away. “If I am hated, maybe I should leave?” 

    “Don’t you fucking dare!” You hooked your fingers in the loops of his pants, bringing him back down on top of you. “I’ll say it since you are so insecure and need to hear it. Fuck!” 

    “Fuck?” His eyes gleamed as he rubbed your shoulders, waiting for you to say the ‘magic words.’ 

    “God dammit. You stupid, _stupid_ ghoul,” you barked, wrapping a hand around his head, pulling him close to your face. “Be the beast I know you are and fuck me like you mean it.” 

    You shivered at the animalistic growl that erupted from within Tsukiyama’s throat. Before you would process what that growl meant, your bra and panties were thrown to the floor alongside his pants. Your mouth was agape as you looked up at the naked ghoul. His bare skin glistened in the soft light. From his broad shoulders to his rippling chest, from his erect cock to his thick, defined thighs. You couldn’t take your eyes off this masterpiece. 

    Your eyes met his. You could feel the flush spreading across your face as you looked up at his lopsided grin. He wasn’t going to let you go. There was no turning back now. You trembled, wanting to turn away from this intense game of eye contact. You wanted to give in. You wanted to lose control. You wanted this man to make you cry, make you beg. “Well? What are you waiting for?” 

    “Just taking in the view. Giving you a breather,” he said, the smirk no longer reaching his eyes. “You won’t have time to breathe soon. You will be begging for a break.” 

    “One can only hope, but it looks like you are all talk. I should have-”

    The words were cut off as he held you up in one hand, the other pulling your head back tight by your hair. His lips moved from yours once he was certain you had gotten the message. The time for talk was over. He sucked on your collarbone, leaving a mark before moving to your breasts. He took turns playing with both of them, ignoring your gurgled whelps. You felt like you were about to lose consciousness. Between the lack of oxygen from the angle of your throat, still thrown back painfully, and the rhythmic panting you were starting to feel light headed. 

    He finally released your hair, letting you float down to the bed. His hands were wedged between your ass and the mattress, his face between your thighs. He didn’t give you a moment to think, the dizzy feeling jumbling up your thoughts. You hid your head in your left hand, your right combing through his violet hair as he brought you to the brink, his tongue and lips making you moan as he massaged your clit. He kept up this pace, making you feel as if you would lose control before slowing down only to bring you back to the point just before climax once more. 

    You groaned, lifting your hips. When he pushed you back down, you whined kicking your legs out in defiance. “Stop!” 

    “Stop?” His mischievous grin made you want to roll your eyes, but you didn’t know if you had the energy. Your body was aching. It was on fire. “You want me to stop?”

    “Tsukiyama, didn’t I already ask nicely? Don’t make me beg.” 

    “Would you beg?” He laughed at your snarl, “Maybe next time.” 

    “As if there will be a next-”

    The moan that lingered on your lips surprised you, but not as much as Tsukiyama’s hard cock thrusting into you. That bastard. He didn’t give you a moment to think. You knew there was something you wanted to say, something important, yet you couldn’t think what it was. You decided to let it go and enjoy the moment. It would be near impossible to stop him now. 

    Except that was the moment he chose to stop, pulling out of you, his hands on either side, gripping with fierce fury to the lavender sheet. Was he straining to keep calm? Was he trying to keep from hurting you? “Turn over,” he ordered, continuing as you started to open your mouth, “Don’t argue. Turnover and put your ass in the air. Now.” 

    You didn’t hesitate, rolling over as you slid your face into the pillow and lifted your hips. The sharp inhale of breath caught you off guard right before cold hands caressed your tight glutes. You heard him mumble ‘beautiful’ before he bit your backside, nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave his presence behind. You were about to turn around when he slid in between your folds, melting with you like two pieces of a puzzle as you became one. 

    The tender pace broke when he grabbed your hair, pulling you back to face him as he drove into you again and again. “I want you to watch me. Listen to the sounds our bodies make. Take in every scent we produce. Watch as I take away your very freedom. Watch as I become your master. Know that you are mine and I will never let you go.” 

    Your thighs started to tremble, your eyelids lowering as you convulsed in ecstasy. He continued to pump into you, slowing his pace as you rode out your orgasism. You collapsed, your body giving out.

    “Oh my god.” 

    You turned around, he was still hovering over you, his eyes creeping over every inch of you. You could hear ringing in your ears, almost loud enough to cancel out your panting breath. You ran your hand through his purple hair. No, not purple and not quite blue. The shade between. You smiled up at him. It may very well have been the first time you had smiled at Tsukiyama. 

    “You’re smiling? You’re happy? That’s great,” he said, kissing your forehead. “But I don’t remember telling you we were done.” 

    “What?” 

    “I will play nice when we are outside. I’ll let you do whatever you like when we are with other people. But when we are alone, you are done when I tell you.” 

    “That’s not funny.” 

    “Agreed. You are my Goddess and I intend to worship you until I am satisfied.” He ran a hand through that awful shade. Violet. The shade between imprisonment and bliss. Between foreboding and hope. Between obsession and euphoria. 

    “Get comfortable, Princess. You’re in for a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you liked the ending or the story in general be sure to let me know :) also let me know if you have any questions - I respond faster to social media (listed on my profile) but I will be in the comments as well :) 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
